The Diary
by Daria Mizuno
Summary: El diario de una chica es un libro muy importante para ella, pero por desgracia, personas pueden leerlo sin permiso y revelar un secreto importante. Eso le paso a Daria ¿Podra ella afrontar esa situación, afrontar su secreto y perdonar a las personas que leyeron su diario? Menciones de Darnny
1. The Diary: Parte 1

**Hola gente hermosa, éste es otro intento de fic por parte mía. En esta ocasión, esta centrado en Daria y en su Diario**

 **Cartman: ¿Otra vez? Marry Sue ¬¬** **(?)**

 **Yo: *le lanzo un zapato*** ¬¬ **Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo tal como yo al escribirlo**

 **Bye \\(n.n)**

* * *

El pueblo de South Park era un pueblo sencillo, con casas sencillas y cosas sencillas. Sin embargo, los chicos residentes de ese pueblo no eran tan sencillos que digamos. Dicen malas palabras, beben alcohol, fuman, casi hasta follan. En fin, eso ya era normal para ellos, pero quien lo llevaba más lejos era un chico de cabello rubio cenizo llamado Kenneth McCormick. Era pobre económicamente, pero no psicológicamente. Ese era un torbellino de perversión y picardía, cosa que no se les hacia extraño a sus amigos, ya que toda su vida había sido así, cosa (no precisamente eso) que atraía a cierta chica suramericana. Pero lo que ella no sabe, es que su secreto será descubierto por las personas de las que menos espera

* * *

Todo comienza en la entrada de la Primaría de South Park con una vista en primera persona de Daria. Baja del autobús y entra con los ánimos muy altos, por que la única razón que la hacía sentir feliz ir a la escuela era que ahí se encontraban y asistían sus nuevos y mejores amigos (¿eh?) al entrar a la escuela, observa el panorama que ésta ofrecía. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, todos sonreían y la saludaban con un "Hola Daria", un "¿Que onda Daria?, etc, mientras que ella solo correspondía los saludos con un gesto de mano... Llega a su salón y todos la miran felices, bueno, por lo menos los que la conocían (Cartman no, pero los otros tres y las chicas sí) Por que los demás presentes no mostraron atención alguna a su llegada. Ella sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y se sentó. La tarea para ese día era escribir un poema para la clase de Lenguaje y recitarlo en clase:

 **Fin Vista En Primera Persona**

Hola chicos - saludaba el señor Garrison que apenas entraba al salón - Como saben, hoy la tarea es recitar un poema suyo en clase, así que los iré llamando uno por uno - ordenó mientas comenzaba a llamar

 _No, no, no, no puedo hacerlo, mierda -_ pensó Daria preocupada casi sudando frió

Eric Cartman - llamó el señor Garrison a Cartman, mientras el culón se paraba del pupitre y rodaba los ojos por lo cursi de la tarea, e iba hacia donde su maestro

Bueno, señor Garrison, debo confesar que no escribí ningún poema en toda la noche, así que solo improvisaré - habló Cartman. A respuesta de esto, Garrison solo hizo un "ujum" de molestia por que el gordo no hizo la tarea

Cartman comienza a recitar:

" _El señor Garrison es... "hermosa"_

 _Aunque no veo la diferencia entre su culo y sus tetotas -_ Garrison hace una mueca de sorpresa y enojo

 _Siempre los hombres empiezan a mirarla_

 _Por lo deforme que es su cara_

 _Por lo que se, es muy fea_

¡Suficiente, jovencito! gritó Garrison interrumpiendo el "poema" del castaño (me salió en verso °O° (?)) - A la oficina de la directora - ordenó señalando la puerta, Cartman obedeció la orden y se fue riendo un poco por lo que había hecho.

¿Y porque Cartman no hizo la tarea? Pues, lo que se imginan, se quedo a altas horas de la noche despierto por ver television. Resulta que la noche anterior a esa pasaban un maratón de The Walking Dead (que ironía, ¿no? ¬¬) Y como conocemos muy bien al gordo, sabemos que por nada del mundo se perdería esa maratón de las cinco tempordas de ésta todo el día

Aparte, Kyle lo miraba feo, queriendo golpearlo partiendole toda la cara. No por defender al señor Garrison, claro, solo que le daba mucha rabia que ese gordo de mierda todavia fuera un irresponsable. (si yo fuera él, lo golpearía en pleno salón).

Así fueron pasando los alumnos poco a poco, hasta que era el turno de Daria, estaba más que nerviosa, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, casi ni se podía parar de su pupitre. Llegó un momento en que se decidió, respiro profundo y tomó valor para luego agarrar equilibrio y caminar firmemente. Al principio no quería recitar el poema por que era de amor, dedicado a cierto rubio (pero sin admitirlo en clase, por supuesto) sin que él lo supiera, pero luego reflexionó y decidió que si él no se enteraba, no habría problema, pero si se enteraba ¿Que tenia de malo? Por fin se quitaría ese peso de encima en confesárselo (¿Marry sue? o.o)

Fue hacia donde su maestro y se detuvo para luego voltearse y mirar a toda la clase, incluyendo a Kenny, era en él a quien le tenia la mirada clavada, pero pudo comenzar a recitar:

Nota: Sorry, no se me ocurrió ningún poema de amor (lo se, no tengo mucha imaginación (?)) así que habrá que saltarlo :v

Terminó de recitar su poema y se sentó nuevamente. Miró a Kenneth de reojo y volvió a voltear rápidamente devolviéndole la vista a la pizarra. Fueron unas 5 tortuosas horas para todos los presentes, incluido Cartman, que ya habia entrado despues de una larga y aburrida estadía en la oficina de la directora, regañándolo. Por fin sonó el timbre de fin de clases y todos salieron como almas que lleva el diablo, a excepción de la castaña quien se tomaba su tiempo para salir, de igual manera, no tenia prisa en llegar a su casa. Salió de la escuela y se fue caminando a su hogar.

Al llegar, subió rápidamente las escaleras para despues entrar a su cuarto y cerrar con fuerza la puerta. Se tiro en su cama y se dispuso a descansar un rato, porque se había levantado temprano. Cerró los ojos por unos pocos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpida por la melodía de su teléfono que sonaba al máximo volumen adentro de su bolsillo. Abrió los ojos de repente con cara fastidiada y de "El mundo está empeñado en no dejarme descansar". Suspiro, agarró su teléfono de su bolsillo y vió quién la llamaba:

 _Wendy, llamada entrante_ \- leyó en voz baja, no sabia si recibir la llamada o no. Después de unos segundos, suspiró nuevamente y contestó:

¿Hola? - habló sin animos, a pesar de que esa mañana en la escuela estaba muy feliz. Tal vez por que tuvo que recitar su poema de amor

¡Daria! ¿Como estás? Las chicas y yo tendremos una pijamada en mi casa esta noche ¿Quieres venir? - propuso la pelinegra alegremente desde la otra línea

-¿Una pijamada? Claro que sí ¿A qué hora es?

-¡Que bien! Es a las siete, comeremos pizza y veremos películas. Mi mamá me dió permiso

-Jeje, ok, estaré ahí

-Esta bien, le diré a las chicas, adiós. Hasta las siete

-Adiós

Wendy colgó. Sabia que no tenía animos para volver a salir, pero solo pensar que iba a estar con chicas de su edad y hacer actividades en grupo, la hacía sentirse mejor. Era viernes, asi que no importaba a que hora se durmieran, guardó su celular en su bolsillo, Cerró otra vez los ojos y se durmió.

Pasaron 3 horas, (lool ella si duerme o.o) despertó y se levantó de su cama, bajo las escaleras para poder comer algo, fue a la cocina y se subió a un banquito para poder alcanzar un gabinete donde había una caja de cereal, lo alcanzó, abrió el gabinete y pudo agarrar la caja, se bajó del banquito y fue a la nevera para agarrar el cartón de leche.

Después de tener en manos los dos alimentos, va a la mesa y los coloca ahí, agarra un plato hondo y se sirve cereal. Eran las 4:00 de la tarde, aún tenia tiempo de sobra para prepararse para la pijamada, así que, despues de comer su cereal, se dispuso a salir de su casa para pasar el tiempo. Se dirigió a la puerta, salió, en ése momento su celular sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo:

 _Kyle, mensaje nuevo -_ Si, Kyle, porque, aunque no lo crean ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, al igual que con Stan, desde que descubrió que ella era JG, Él, Stan y Kenny ahora eran como uñas y mugre. Bueno, no tan exagerado así, pero se hicieron muy buenos amigos

 _-Hola Dari,_ _los chicos y yo iremos a jugar videojuegos al centro comercial ¿Vienes?_

 _-Claro Ky ;)_

 _-¡Genial! Y así puedes pasar mas tiempo con Kenny e.e_

 _-¡Kyle!_ ¬¬

-Jajaja ok no. Estamos en la casa de Stan, puedes venir y aprovechamos y nos vamos los todos juntos :)

-Esta bien n.n

La oji-café guarda nuevamente su telefono en su bolsillo y se dirige a la casa antes mencionda. Toca el timbre y Sharon la recibe

-Buenas tardes, señora Marsh ¿Está Stan? - saludó alegremente la castaña preguntando por el pelinegro

Oh, hola Daria. Si, está con los chicos. Pasa - respondió la castaña mayor haciendose a un lado para darle paso a la chica. De verdad le agradaba ella, le parecia agradable

Daria, obedece y entra a la casa Marsh, para dirigirse al sofá de la casa

¡Chicos! - exclamo Daria feliz al ver a los chicos sentados en el sofá (a excepción de Kenny, que estaba sentado en el suelo)

Hola Dari - saludó alegremente el pelirrojo, Stan hizo lo mismo

Kenny: Hola •uu•

Cartman: Oh, genial, ya vino la analfabeta a joder ¬¬

Daria: *lo patea* ¬¬

A la mierda, vámonos ya - musitó el pelinegro saliendo de la casa

¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? - interrogó la castaña molesta

Cuando lleguemos te vamos a mostrar el centro comercial - informo el rubio mirandola con una sonrisa (que casi ni se veve por la capucha :v) y siguiendo a Stan

¿Ok? - pronunció la chica confundida mientras seguía a los chicos. Si, estaba confundida, no sabia a cual puto centro comercial irían

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Corto? Lo se, pero les explico: Queria hacer un One-Shot para que fuera un solo episodio, pero resulta que me puse a revisar las palabras (o más bien, letras) que éste conteia, y me di cuenta de que ya llevaba 2.000 palabras y que todo el fic, contando los diálogos y todo eso, contendría 3.000 o 4.000 palabras, algo que me pareció DEMASIADO largo para un One-Shot, asi que hare mi fic por parte (o por capitulo, otra vez)**

 **Espero no haberles causado molestias por lo corto del cap y que me disculpen. Tomenlo como una introducción**

 **Ahora, contestaré los reviews del cap 6 de mi primer fic en éste:**

Coyote Smith chapter 6 . Aug 14

Justice Girl casi acierta a Cartman XD Eso del dueño de la pastelería ser un empresário importante me hace acordar de Gus Fring :o Y no esperaba que el dueño de City Wok era el asesino :o En el fin él muere también :O Y por fin los chicos descubren que JG era Daria :D

 **R: Si, casi acierta, pero si hubiera acertado Cartman estuviera muerto, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? e.e. Tenia que hacerlo un empresrio importante, porque así el chino Kim tenía más razones para mandarlo a matar y termino muriendo *mirada yandere* e.e (?). Y si, despues de tanta incertidumbre y sospechas ¡Por fin se enteraron! :v**

Mantecado chapter 6 . Aug 15

¡Hola! :D  
Me gusta mucho tu historia, soy nueva por estos lados y tu historia ya la había leído antes de hacerme una cuenta y me encantó; llevabas mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y cuando vi que por fin lo habías hecho, me animé a dejar un merecido review.  
Tu oc me agrada, y se me hace muy gracioso que tanto ella como Kenny se gusten a más no poder y no hagan más que hacerse los desentendidos.  
Debo darte crédito, la idea de que Daria luche contra el mal mediante una identificación secreta fue muy original, eso me hace pensar que no solo serán Daria y Kenny, sino también ¿Daria y Mysterion? :O  
En fin, me despido ¡Un abrazo! Espero que puedas actualizar más seguido.

 **R: ¡Hola! Gracias, bienvenida a Fanfiction, yo también soy nueva (aunque ya cumpliré un año aquí) Me alegra mucho de que te haya encantado. Personalmente, no creí que a mucha gente le gustara por que mi OC parecía una Marry Sue, pero gracias a los recientes review, he tenido más confianza en mi OC y en los fics donde va a aparecer ella (quisiera que ella apareciera en los fics que haré, aunque también en novelas Yaoi). Lo sé, he tenido mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero es por problemas personales que he tenido. También espero poder actualizar más seguido los fics que voy a hacer, y te agradezco mucho dejarme un review a esta chica irresponsable. Mi OC está basado en mi personalidad y tambien me agrada. Pero no es mi intención ser tan Marry sue, es que Kenny es tan asasdas *-* y no puedo evitarlo. Me vino la idea de la identidad secreta fue porqué quisimos (Kasumi y yo) darle un toque de accion a la aparición de Daria en la vida de los chicos. Y en la parte de que Daria es Shinobi fue por que me inspiré en Naruto, por que pienso que los ninjas son muy cool y nos pareció genial que ella fuera uno.**

 **PD: Me gusta tu nombre e.e (?)**

Luis Carlos chapter 6 . Aug 16

Como ya lo había dicho antes ¡Al fin actualizas! ¿Qué había pasado contigo? (otra vez) Así que el responsable de todo este embrollo fue el lunático del Dr. Janus, quiero decir, del "chino" Kim. no me esperaba que se tratase de él, pero creo que se excedieron con haberlo matado, ya que de esa forma no podría pagar por su crimen. ¿Y por qué se sorprendieron los chicos al ver que se trataba de Daria? si que fueron bien tontos en no haber tenido aunque sea una leve sospecha (especialmente Kenny XD) ¿Pero entonces que otros fics harás ahora?

 **R: Si, por fin (otra vez) Pos, problemas personales abrumadores :v. Si, este puto chino era el responsable y merecía morir por que todo es culpa de los chinos *mirada yandere*** ¬¬. **La verdad no se sorprendieron mucho ya que en el cap 5 tenían sospechas. Bueno, mis siguientes fics son: The Diary (actual) Mexican Assholes, Changing Lives, No Memory y Hangover 4 (que es una parodia)**

 **Nota para el público: Si quieren saber el Sumary de los fics, muy pronto estaran en mi perfil**

dija ina guruart chapter 6 . Aug 23

genial, aunque me fuera gustado que la identidad de daria aun se mantuviera en secreto, pero bueno tu sabrás , excelente capitulo :)

 **R: Gracias n.n. Lo que pasa es que no queria hacerlos sufrir con la duda de quien era JG en realidad como había pasado con Mysterion, por eso deje que descubrieran su identidad**

* * *

 **Bueno eso eso es todo, hasta luego (n.n)/ Gracias por los reviews *O***


	2. The Diary: Parte 2

**¡Hola mi gente! Este es el capitulo 2 de este nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Sin mas, aquí el cap •u•**

* * *

 **Modo montaje on? :v**

Los chicos llegan al centro comercial y entran a un árcade (bueno, no estoy segura si los centros comerciales tienen árcades pero... a la mierda) llamado Video Game Mania (¿en serio? Que obvio ¬¬) . Stan y Kyle se pusieron a jugar Guitar Hero, Cartman GTA V que estaba destro de un PS3. Y... Daria... Bueno... Se puso a jugar Mortal Kombat con Kenny igualmente en un PS3, en el modo Combate Libre (?):

 **Modo montaje off? :v**

Ja, te voy a vencer Kenneth - se burló la castaña alegremente tratando (?) de presumir un poco ante el rubio teniendo su vista fija a la pantalla plana en la que jugaban

Eso lo veremos, niña yandere **-** contesto el susodicho igualmente en burla y retándola

-¿Eh? - la chica se sorprendió por lo último dicho por el oji-azul, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se sorprendió aún más por que el inmortal se había referido a ella como " niña yandere" la oji-café se sonrojó un poco, lo miró de reojo y sonrió levemente, pero él no se dio cuenta de eso.

Terminó la partida, Kenny ganó y se lo andaba restregando en la cara a la castaña con un "Te lo dije" mientras que ésta solo se reía como respuesta. Stan y Kyle también terminaron su partida y ganaron, ya que anteriormente eran muy buenos en ese juego, y por lo visto, (digo, leído :v) lo seguían siendo. Cartman estaba cansado de perder en las misiones de GTA V y lo mandó a la mierda. Se reunieron y salieron del centro comercial

 _Afuera del centro comercial... Los chicos se encontraban caminando hacia delante con destino a ningún lugar hablando de lo que iban a hacer ahora_

¿Y que carajo hacemos ahora? - preguntó Cartman - Estoy aburrido

¿Que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones? - propuso el oji-verde alegremente - Tal vez siga abierto todavía

Ji ji, abierto... - susurró Cartman con risa maliciosa y pervertida

Deja de malpensar, culón - musitó Kyle con fastidio. Ya le molestaba bastante esa actitud grosera e imprudente del gordo

Cartman: **(susurrando)** Judío ¬¬

Je, esta bien - aceptó la oji café - Creo que tengo mucho tiempo sin ir a un parque de diversiones

En ese caso. hay que irnos ya - instó el pelinegro con apuro mientras empezaba a correr. No quería perderse de la diversión en el parque de diversiones haciéndose más tarde

Calmate Stan, todavía hay tiempo antes de que el parque cierre - masculló el judío **(¿recuerdan mi primer fic en el capitulo 2? XD)** medio asustado corriendo detrás de él en un intento por tranquilizarlo un poco mientras que lo pudo alcanzar y lo tomo de hombro, a ésto, Stan volteo a ver a su amigo, que se notaba con el entrecejo fruncido

Coño Kyle, es que no quiero que tardemos mucho por que me da flojera hacer fila - se defendió Stan con tono un poco molesto - Y tú sabes que esas filas en "El Gusanito" son bien largas

¿E-el gusa...nito? - balbuceó la castaña al oir el nombre de la atracción, por que se le hacía gracioso, pero pensó que era molesto burlarse. Así que prefirio balbucerar para no soltar carcajadas descontroladamente

Si, "El Gusanito". El juego que le encanta a Stan que es de niños pequeños como Ike - comentó Cartman con tono de fastidió y monotonía

Te voy patear el culo, Cartman... - amenazó Stan al castaño con su frase habitual, pero al tiempo de terminarla Daría no pudo contenerse más y soltó una pequeña carcajada

No puedo esperar a subirme al gusanito - expresó ella emocionada entre unas últimas par de risas

¿Ven? Por fin alguién que me entiende - replicó el pelinegro señalando a la chica

Deja de chillar, hippie. Igual vamos a ir al parque y te podrás subir a tu preciado "gusanito"- dijo esto último el gordo simulando comillas con sus dedos

Stan: ***lo patea*** baka ¬¬

Cartman: ***adolorido*** Ay ¬¬

Pues ¿Que esperamos? Hagamos una carrera - instó la castaña comenzando a correr a toda velocidad

¡Espera, Daria, te podrías caer! - exclamó el rubio advirtiéndole a la castaña el peligro que conllevaba correr para después imitarla y correr detrás de ella

Pff, mujeres - susurró Cartman fastidiado mientras rodaba los ojos

Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia delante nuevamente. Eran apenas las 5:00 (jeje, ya faltan 2 horitas pa la sorpresa e.e, ya veran), y el parque quedaba cerca del centro comercial, así que se dispusieron a seguir al dúo rubio-castaño que todavía estaba corriendo.

Ya en el parque, Kyle pagó los brazaletes (aquí en Vzla ya las entradas son eso, brazaletes, ya los tickets pasaron de moda :v) Y fueron directamente al Gusanito (XD) qué, para suerte de Stan, la fila era más o menos corta. La fila iba avanzando y Por fin era el turno de los chicos. Stan casi que se desmaya por esperar tanto :v

Stan: ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo creer que me este subiendo al gusanito! *O*

Deja de gritar como marica y subete - espetó Cartman impaciente

Stan con cara de "Okay" se sube a la atracción y se sienta en su asiento correspondiente. Daria al notar eso le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Cartman, por que estaba parada detrás de él.

* * *

Nota: Quiero aclarar algo: Si creen que los chicos ya son mayores de 16 o17 años la respuesta es no, siguen siendo de 10 ¿Por qué? Por que siempre imagino que mis eps saldran en la serie, así que les deje las edades originales. No me maten u.u

* * *

Todos se subieron, esa era una atracción para niños mayores de 10 años, por lo que no necesitaban un acompañante adulto. Kyle se subió con Stan, Cartman con Kenny (los libré de mi fangirlismo un rato, de nada ;)) y Daria sola. No faltaban los escandalosos gritos de Stan por la adrenalina, Kyle sintió que se estaba divirtiendo mucho y lo imitaba, Kenny también gritaba, hadta se bajó la capucha para que se oyeran claramente sus gritos (abusador ¬¬) pero a diferencia del dúo de adelante, el rubio le jalaba la camisa al gordo y lo golpeaba, inconscientemente, claro, el otro tenia arañazos en la cara y ya le salían moretones, mientras que Daria solo se limitaba a ver a todo el cuarteto hacer locuras y reirse, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaban algunos gritos de emoción.

Ya terminado, todos se bajaron medio cansados por tanto gritar. Stan hablaba sobre lo divertido que había sido:

Entonces el gusanito subia y despues ¡BAM! Bajábamos a toda velocidad - parloteó Stan como si nada, parecia no estar cansado

Si, ¿no fue divertido? - preguntó Daria alegremente

Stan, Kyle y Kenny: ¡Si! ^-^

Cartman: No. ***mira a Kenny*** Espero que estés contento Kenny, me dejaste hecho mierda ¬¬

Kenny: Te lo merecías ;)

Deja de joder y subete la capucha de una vez - le reclamó Cartman molesto al rubio, mientras éste se subía nuevamente la capucha

Kenny: Baka ¬¬

Ya cállate y vamos a comer, tengo hambre - musitó el gordo mientras se sobaba la barriga

* * *

Los chicos se acercaron a un puesto de comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas, mientras qur Cartman miraba atónito un "Super Hot Dog" que habia en el menú del puesto

Voy a pedir ese "Super Hot Dog" manifestó el castaño saliendo de su atonitez? - Kyle dame dinero - le ordenó

Arg, está bien - contestó con fastidio el pelirrojo mientras rodaba los ojos y le entregaba el dinero

Despues, Cartman regresó con un un hot dog de 30 centímetros aproximadamente (e.e) y un vaso de Coca Cola

Cartman: Ahora sí, ¡a comer! *-*

Daria: Espero que estes contento con todo el mierdero que le echaron :/

Cartman: No seas envidiosa, sabes muy bien que quisieras comerte uno de estos y no puedes :p

Daria: ***rueda los ojos con fastidio***

 _Varios minutos despues..._

Arg... Estoy... Lleno - dijo Cartman débilmente por la gran panzota que había formado minutos antes

Eso te ganas por tragarte un hot dog de treinta centimentros, culón... O debería decir, barrigón

Jodete, judío, solo me envidias como la analfabeta de aqui - se defendió el gordo señalando a la castaña

Daria: ***lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza*** ¬¬

Cartman: ¡Coño! x_x

Kyle: ***se rie***

A Cartman le empieza a dar un dolor de estomago :v

Ay... Ay. ¡Maldita sea, ire al baño! - se quejó Cartman tratando de aguantar para que no se cagara en los pantalalones - Esperenme aquí - pidió rápidamente parándose de la mesa

Kyle: No lo haremos XD

Cartman se fue corriendo de ahí y no escuchó el último comentario de Kyle. Menos mal, por que si lo hubiera escuchado, lo habría insultado y de una vez se XDbiera cagado. Y ellos no querian eso ¿verdad? XD

Bueno, creo que yo también tengo hambre - manifestó el pelinegro riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca (como en Naruto)

Esta bien, Stan, vamos a pedir algo. Vamos Kenny - Kyle se paró junto a Stan y Kenny, estaban a punto de ir al puesto, pero Kyle volteó y preguntó:

Daria, ¿quieres algo? - le preguntó a la oji-cafe mientras la miraba

Nah, no quiero nada, gracias - contestó negativamente, pero con una sonrisa. No quería que el pelirrojo gastara de más por ella

Vamos, aún tengo dinero de sobra - musitó Kyle tratanto de animarla sonriendole

Bueno... Si lo pides así... - no pudo terminar la oración por que fue interrumpida por un grito de Stanley

¡Vamos, parate de ahí! ¡Kenny, ayudame! - gritó Stan rápidamente al rubio mientras jalaba a la chica del brazo para intentar que se levante, Kenny va rápidamente donde su amigo para "ayudarlo"

¡Vamos, Daria... Parate! - le pidio Kenny entre jadeos **(e.e)** por que estaba sufiendo en intentar levantarla de la mesa **(gorda ._.?)** igualmente jalandola del otro brazo

Daria: ¡No! x_x

Despues de tanto forcejeo logran levantarla de la mesa y se la llevan arrastrando al puesto y Kyle los seguía sin poder aguantar la risa y solo soltaba risitas para que Daria no se diera cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella

¿Que quieres, Stan? - le preguntó el pelirrojo al Stan para saber que pedir

Yo quiero... Emm... - no se decidía por qué pedir. Habia tantas opciones

¿Una hamburguesa? - completó la frase el judío creyendo que pediria eso

¿Eh? Si, si, e-eso - afirmó riendose nerviosamente el oji-... ¿De que color tiene los ojos Stan? :v

Kyle le pide la hamburguesa a Stan

-Kenny ¿que quieres tú?

-Agua porfa

-Daria, ¿y tu?

Daria: * **mareada*** Y-yo quiero una malteada de chocolate x_x

Kyle suelta una risita nuevamente

Kenny: ***susurrando*** No puedo creer que se haya mareado X)

Daria: ***saliendo del mareo*** ¿Eh? ._.

Kenny: N-nada ^-^

Kyle le pide el agua a Kenny la malteada de chocolate a Daria, la hamburguesa de Stan ya estaba lista y Stan se la llevó a la mesa, Daria y Kenny igualmente agarraron sus pedidos y los llevaron a la mesa, estaban a punto de sentarse cuando... (redoble de tambores :v) llegó Cartman

Ahh -suspira- mucho mejor... - expresó aliviado el gordo frotandose la barriga - ¿Que hacen con todo eso, maricas?

Solo... Ordenamos algo - contestó Daria con un poco de indiferencia mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Cartman no respondió a eso, solo se sentó otra vez junto a los chicos. Stan comenzaba a comer y se formó un silencio incomodo, Cartman estaba aburridisimo que ya comenzaba a dormirse, Kenny de vez en cuando tomaba sorbos de su agua, Daria ya casi se había terminado la malteada y faltaba solo un mordisco para que Stan terminara su hamburguesa. Pasaron varios minutos, el rubio terminó su agua y el azabache su hamburguesa, todavía reinaba el silenció hasta que...

Oigan, ¿que hora es? - Kyle habia roto el silencio, era demasiado incómodo para él

Creo que ya son las seis, por que ya está oscureciendo - esta vez fue Kenny quién habló

Daria habia bebido el último sorbo de su malteada. Al oir "las seis", eso retumbaba por su cabeza y se quedó inmovil con un eco de " las seis", hasta que comenzó a recordar el evento al que asistiría. Escupió rápidamente el último sorbo de la malteada encima de la chaqueta de Cartman

¡Ahhh, mi chaqueta nueva! - gritó alterado y asustado al notar la gran mancha marrón recien puesta en su chaqueta nueva

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya son las seis?! - gritó ella igualmente alterada mientras se limpiaba con su mano los restos de malteada de su boca

Si... ¿Porque? - preguntó Kyle confundido y medio asustado. Le asustaba esa actitud de ella, actuaba extraño y le preocupaba verla así

Ire a una pijamada en la casa de Wendy - informó la castaña - ¡Maldita sea, llegaré tarde! - se paró de la mesa rápidamente

Daria, esper... - Kenny no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido

Adiós, chicos. Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana - se despidió la oji-café y en seguida salió corriendo

Ya se había alejado y salido del parque, dejando a los chicos solos aún sentados en la mesa

Cartman: Con que una pijamada ¿eh? e.e

¿Y ahora en qué coño estas pensando Cartman? - le interrogó Kyle al castaño molesto notando la expresión de prevención en su rostro

Vamos a ir a espiarlas - contestó Cartman dispuesto a hacerlo

Los otros: ¡No! ¬¬

Oh, qué lástima. Seguro se desnudarán y se pondrán la pijama con la ventana abierta - musitó Cartman para engatusar a los chicos

Stan y Kenny: Yo voy ._./

Cartman: Lo sabía, jue, jue e.e

Kyle: ***rueda los ojos con fastidio***

Los chicos salen caminando del parque para dirigirse a la casa de Wendy

* * *

Daria llegaba a su casa rapidamente y sacó la llave y entro, subió la puerta y cerró la puerta fuertemente -otra vez-

Coño, coño, coño - dijo repetidamente apurada mientras se quitaba su ropa y en su lugar se ponía su pijama debajo de ésta

Ya terminando de ponersela, agarró su almohada y accidentalmente tropezo con la mesita al lado de su cama (no se como se llama eso, pero ustedes me entienden) Y volteó para ver la mesita, y lo primero que miró fue su diario, pensó rápidamente, se sentó en su cama y dedicó unos minutos a escribir en él:

 **Daria P.O.V.**

Hola, otra vez ^_^ Estoy muy emocionada por que ire a mi primera pijamada en la casa de Wendy con ella y las chicas, y me gustaría mucho ser su amiga y ellas las mías. Sinceramente, no habia tenido una amiga desde que me mudé aquí, me sentí sola al principio, pero gracias a ellas (principalmente a Wendy) he aprendido a ser mas sociable y no ser tan rarita. Me siento mucho mejor, ah, si, y gracias a los chicos XD. Ellos son unos malpensados de mierda jejeje, especialmente Kenny... Kenny, sí olvidé mencionar eso:

En la tarde, los chicos y yo fuimos al centro comercial a jugar videojuegos y entramos a un arcade, no era gran cosa jeje, pero tenía varios juegos geniales. Yo quería jugar Mortal Kombat y Kenny también, así que nos pusimos a jugar uno contra uno. Ya comenzando la partida, quería echarle leña al fuego, y le dije a Kenny que lo iba a vencer... Kenny me respondió diciéndome que no seria tan fácil vencerlo, y me llamó "niña yandere". No es que fuera un cumplido ni algo parecido, ni tampoco sé como supo lo que significa "yandere", pero por alguna razón me sonrojé un poco... Solo un poco, pero algo es algo ¿no? De verdad me sorprendió que me llamara así y no se por qué coño me sonrojé. Pero... Creo que ya debo admitirlo de una puta vez porque ya lo sé...

 _Estoy enamorada de Kenny_

 **Fin Daria P.O.V.**

Daria cierra el diario, se levanta de la cama, agarra su almohada nuevamente, abre la puerta y se va


	3. The Diary: Parte 3

Los chicos ya se encontraban en camino directo a la casa de Wendy. Mientras tanto, durante casi todo el camino, Kyle le reclamaba Cartman sobre su reciente e interesante idea de ir a la casa de la pelinegra y espiar a las chicas en la pijamada, a lo que solo el gordo se limitaba a ignorarlo y seguir caminando; Stan solo miraba de reojo a sus dos amigos discutir con algo de preocupación mientras caminaba; Kenny no les hacia caso por que estaba fastidiado de oir a Kyle como un marica celoso recien casado con Cartman

 **Stan P.O.V. (primer P.O.V. de un personaje que no es Kenny o Daria... O Kyle (?) /._./)**

Arg, ¿qué Kyle no se cansa de hablar? Se nota que Cartman no le esta haciendo caso para nada, pero en parte tiene razón en reclamarle, porque esa idea de ir a espiar a las chicas en la pijamada es estupida. Yo solo acepté por que por lo menos tengo la esperanza de ver algo de acción jue jue... ¿Que? ¡Mierda! Me estoy comenzando a portar como Kenny... ¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo no soy un puto pervertido!... -suspiro- Solo espero que no se desnuden con la ventana abierta como dijo Cartman, por que sino, creo que me sangrará la nariz y me desmayaré

 **Fin Stan P.O.V.**

 **Cartman P.O.V.**

Ya estamos cerca de la casa de la puta de Wendy, mi idea de ir a espiar la pijamada es brillante. Además, mi plan es infalible jejeje... Pero espera ¿Acaso el judío me esta gritando? Nah, no me importa lo que piense. Quiera o no, ejecutaré mi plan maestro... Coño, ojala Kyle ya se calle de una vez, por que perderé los estribos y le voy a golpear la cara

 **Fin Cartman P.O.V.**

Se acercaron a la puerta de la casa, Stan estaba dudoso de tocar el timbre pero reflexionó que eso interrumpiría la pijamada de su ex-novia (también por qué quería arreglar una discusión que tuvieron antes) y solo habrían chicas solamente. Cartman lo tomó repentinamente del brazo interrumpiendo su reflexión

—No estarás pensando en tocar el timbre, ¿verdad, Stan? - interrogó de repente el gordo con voz intimidante y sarcástica aún sabiendo que esa era la intención del susodicho

—N-no ¿p-por qué piensas eso? No tenía la intención de tocar el timbre - respondió el otro nervioso mientras se reía de la misma manera

—Oh, esta bien... - agregó el gordo con desconfianza. Sabia que Stan le estaba mintiendo, y nadie debe mentirle a Cartman. Nadie

Kyle aún seguía molesto, pero no hablaba; Kenny solo miraba esa incomoda escena

 **Kenny P.O.V.**

Pobre de Stan, aunque el pobre soy yo, pero sé que quiere arreglar las cosas con Wendy y volver con ella, pero creo que este no es el momento para hacerlo. Hablando de chicas, fue gracioso cuando él y yo jalabamos a Daria de la mesa en el parque de diversiones jejeje... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? De seguro vino antes que nosotros y ya está en el cuarto de Wendy...

—Chicos, hagamos un circulo - Cartman había interrumpido mis pensamientos para que nos juntáramos en un círculo y así explicarnos su "exelente" plan. Lo hicimos, Cartman estaba explicándonos:

—Bueno, lo primero es: Conseguir un poco de maquillaje, pelucas y ropa de chicas...

—No creerás que vamos a vestirnos de chicas y asistir a la pijamada como hizo Butters hace tiempo ¿verdad, Cartman? - lo interrumpió Kyle cuestionándolo un poco molesto. ¿Quién no? Bueno, por lo menos yo no, por que me vestí como chica una vez como la Princesa Kenny, pero Kyle no es travestí y no se vestiría como una chica por nada del mundo

—Ese plan funcionó, Kyle. Las chicas son tan pendejas que no se dieron cuenta de que era Butters - se defendió el gordo con seguridad. No todas las chicas son pendejas...

—¿Ese plan no está algo viejo? ¿No sería mejor probar otra cosa? - agregué proponiendo que usáramos otro plan

—Kenny tiene razón ¿Por que no mejor nos camuflamos con el arbol del patio de la casa y nos subimos a él? - intervino Stan en la conversación con un nuevo plan

—Buen plan, hippie. Buen plan - concordó el gordo de mierda, para despues pedirle a Kyle que recogiera unas ramas para camuflar nuestra ropa. En cambio, me pidio traer una escalera para subir al árbol

Me puse a recorrer cuidadosamente el patio. Busqué, busqué y busqué pero no encontre ni una mierda, pero tuve una idea. Decidí robar una escalera de la casa de Craig jue jue, que su padre tenía en el garaje escondida. Fuí a su casa rápidamente, (que bueno que quedaba cerca) subí la puerta del garaje con cuidado y la saqué de ahí. Volví con los chicos para seguir, puse la escaleras cerca del árbol; Kyle había recogido una gran cantidad de hojas, nos pusimos las hojas en nuestra ropa y nos subimos a la escalera que recién había robado. La vista daba lugar al cuarto de Wendy, donde se desarrollaba la fulana pijamada y estaban las chicas de la escuela, todas en pijama, pero no se les escuchaba decir algo. Tenían su atencion puesta en Daria y Wendy . Que extraño... Estaban hablando de mí...

—... Pero de verdad quisiera arreglar las cosas con Stan. Me dolió mucho haberle gritado cuando discutimos el otro día, es muy amable y atento ahora que volvimos de nuevo conmigo - decía Wendy con un tono nostálgico en su voz, con una sonrisa de igual forma. Estaba recordando los buenos tiempos que pasó con Stan

—Wendy... - susurró Stan con tono melancólico y emo con la la cabeza gacha. Casi que lloró

Seguí mirando hacía la ventana. Kyle veía con preocupación a su mejor amigo, pero Cartman, al contrario, no le tomó importancia y siguió viendo la ventana

—... Pero, en parte tienes que sentirte mal, porque no solo lo mandaste a la mierda hace tiempo, Wendy, sino que de paso, mandaste a Bebé para que rompiera con él por ti. Eso no estuvo bien

 _Si, recuerdo eso_ \- pensó Bebé aguantando un poco la risa **(Obvio que esto está fuera del P.O.V. ¿verdad?)**

—Aparte, creo que tú tuviste la culpa que causó esa discusión

—P-pero... - trató de remediar Wendy con la voz graciosamente quebrada y haciendo un puchero. Pero le fue imposible, ya que Daria la interrumpió

—Y no me hagas recordarte que te hiciste novia de Token solo para darle celos al pobre de Stan - reprendió Daria a Wendy con tono autoritari

—¡Mierda! - exclamó Wendy cerrando los ojos fuertemente casi llorando

—Bueno, cambiando de tema... Daria, ¿que tal te va con Kenny? - habló repentinamente Bebé para cambiar de tema rápido. ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal le va conmigo? ¿De que carajo está hablando?

—Jeje, esto ya se está poniendo bueno - comentó Cartman con sonrisa pervertida

—¿...De qué hablas Bebé? - Respondió Daria interrogándola con un tono molesto

—Bueno, ya sabes, en la cafetería no te dejaba de mirar... Y bla, bla, bla. No has vuelto a estar en peligro para que él te salve ¿verdad? -Bebé le guiña el ojo-. Malpensada

—¡Bebé! ¡¿Que te pasa?! - Daria estaba al límite, estaba harta de esos comentarios de Bebé. Hasta creo que dijo esas palabras con el tono de voz de Naruto. Espero no haberlo imaginado, pero... ¿A que se refería Bebé con eso?

—Tranquila, solo bromeaba - trató de tranquilizarla entre pequeñas risas

(*Daria pone para tsundere*?)

Cuando pone cara tsundere se ve tan... Tsundere? Jeje, es muy ardida, se enoja por todo. Pero ya en serio, no entiendo que quería decir Bebé con eso. Es muy obvio que les conto sobre lo de la joyería y la pastelería. Son sus amigas ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué le preguntó si ya no estaba más en peligro para que yo "la salve"?

—...Confiésalo ya, Daria, ¿por cuanto tiempo más vas a negarlo? - le interrogó Reb ya algo irritada

—¿C-confesar que?

—Tu sabes qué

—¡Coño de la madre! ¡¿Eso quieren?! ¿¡Quieren que lo diga?! ¡Me gusta Kenny desde que lo conocí! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Me gusta y me gusta mucho!

...¡¿QUEEEEE¡?

 **Fin Kenny P.O.V. (Je, suspenso y salseo e.e)**

Las chicas, todas menos Daria, estaban en shock. Ella, al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado, fue consumida por los nervios, y tuvo que disimular rápido:

D-debo ir al baño - inmediatamente bajó las escaleras y se encerró en el baño del cuarto de Wendy:

—M-mierda ¿P-por qué dije eso? Ya-ya la cagué =_=U

Mientras tanto, afuera con los chicos...

Cartman: OH-POR-DIOS °O°

Kenny: *en shock* ●\\\●

—Cambio de planes, iremos a la casa de la analfabeta e.e - formuló el gordo con cara de pervertido, esperando un grito o golpe de Kenny

Kenny: *lo golpea* ¬¬

—¡Lo sabia! - exclamo victoriosa y alegremente Kyle, al dar por confirmada su superstición

—¿Que sabias? - le cuestionó Stan confundido y curioso

—Que ella está enamor... - Kenny le tapó la boca

Kenny: Vámonos ¬.¬

Bajaron por la escalera:

—Kyle, asegurate de traer la escalera - le ordenó el gordo, a lo que él sólo rodó los ojos y agarró la escalera

—Ya sé, Cartman

Mientras, en la casa de los Tucker **(:v)**

Thomas **(el papá de Craig)** : *saliendo de su casa* No puedo creer que se haya roto una bombilla y Laura **(la mamá de Craig)** me obligó a cambiarla ¬¬ *abre la puerta del garaje y ve que la no está la escalera para cambiar la bombilla

—¡CRAAAAIG!- gritó furioso Thomas pensando que su hijo fue quien robo la escalera. Si supiera...

—¿¡Que te pasa papá?! - gritó Craig de la misma manera que su padre, sorprendidamente molesto desde la ventana de su cuarto

—¡TÚ ROBASTE LA ESCALERA DEL GARAJE! - respondió furioso dirigiéndose a su casa directo al cuarto del pelinegro. Pobre Craig XD

Mientras con los chicos...

Iban directo a casa de Daria, aprovechando de que estaba en casa de Wendy en la pijamada, Cartman tenia toda el tiempo del mundo para adentrarse en su cuarto y recolectar pistas a ver si a ella en verdad le gustaba Kenny

—Explícame otra vez por qué coño vamos a la casa de Daria - cuestionó Kyle al gordo molesto. Tal como al principio del capitulo

—Tu sabes, es una chica. Y las chicas casi siempre tienen un diario en su cuarto, eso es lo que vamos a conseguir

—¡¿Su diario?! ¡¿Acaso te drogaste?!

—Relájate Kyle, será rápido. Además, ella está en la casa de Wendy, tenemos toda la noche para eso

Kyle se quedó callado, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo con Cartman

Llegaron a casa de la castaña, Kyle colocó la escalera en un árbol cercano a la ventana del cuarto de la chica, subieron, entraron por la ventana y Stan encendió la luz

Era un cuarto pintado con color rosa, una cama con sabanas del mismo color y encima de ella había muñecos de chibi de animes. En la pared había dibujos estilo anime de los que había mencionado en el capitulo 2, dibujos que parecían posters para haber sido hechos por una chica. Pero había uno que destacaba: era el fan art de Kenny. Por último, su closet, su computadora y la mesita en donde estaba el diario, era de color marrón oscuro, y su computadora era una de escritorio con monitor separado del teclado, bastante útil para hacer tareas.

—Woow... pronunció Kyle impactado, por la cantidad de cosas que tenia en la habitación

—¡Cuantos dibujos tiene pegados...! - exclamó Stan impresionado, acercándose a la pared donde estaban pegados los fan arts, pero se quedó admirando cierto dibujo

—¿Quien es este? se preguntó el pelinegro al ver el fan art de Kenny pegado en la pared

—Ese debe ser Naruto- respondió Kyle con duda **(:V XD)**

—No lo creo, tiene cierto parecido a... - en ese momento, Cartman miró rápidamente a Kenny y soltó un grito ahogado. Obviamente era él, solo que en versión anime

—Parece que tienes una nueva admiradora, Kenny - le comentò Cartman con picardìa

—¿S-soy yo? - se preguntò nervioso el rubio

—¿Tu crees? ¡Es igualito! Bueno, vamos a lo que vinimos

El inmortal se quedó contemplando el fan art por un momento, para después despegarlo de la pared y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su parca

—¿Qué es esto? - el pelirrojo había encontrado el libro en la mesita de noche, al lado de la lámpara

—Dice "Diario" - leyó Stan

—Es el diario, ábrelo - concluyó Cartman

—No se, no creo que sea buena idea. Ella es nuestra amiga

—Coño, solo ábrelo, ella no lo sabrá

Kyle obedece y lo abre:

 **(El día cuando fueron a la** **pastelería, resumiéndolo. Pero pueden saltarlo si quieren)**

Kyle *leyendo*:"Ellos insistían tanto que ya comenzaba a asustarme, hasta que de la nada apareció Kenny para defenderme, quizás porque escuchó mi discusión con esos tipos. Kenny se puso en frente de mi como un escudo para que no me golpearan, uno de ellos le dijo que tenía que pelear por mí para que me dejarán en paz. Él dijo que pelearia a como diera lugar para que yo estuviera a salvo,. Los golpeó tan duro que tuvieron que llegar al hospital de South Park y quedarse ahí una semana completa... Es muy raro que un chico de 10 años fuera tan fuerte... Es tan misterioso e... Interesante..."

Cartman *con sarcasmo*: ¡Aww, que lindo eres! *u*

Kenny: Callate ¬¬

Stan: ¿Ese fue el día en el que escribieron la car...?

Kenny: *le tapa la boca* Continúa Kyle ¬.¬

 **(Sigue el párrafo en donde llegan a la pastelería, pero no lo voy a poner por que sería mucho relleno. También esta el párrafo en donde ella decide convertirse en JG, pero ese tampoco lo voy a poner)**

Kyle *leyendo*: No lo sé, pero... me siento rara al verlo... Y creo que es indo... Mierda ¿que carajo estoy diciendo? El solo es, dentro de lo que cabe, mi amigo, porque ya lo considero un amigo como un amigo aunque solo hablamos un pouito nada más, pero... tiene ojos azules *-* ¿Eh? ¿Que me está pasando? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de él? Putos sentimientos

Cartman*con sarcasmo otra vez*: ¡Pero que bonito, como de telenovela! *u*

Kenny. ¬.¬

Kyle*molesto*: ¡¿Puedes callarte de una vez, Cartman?!

Cartman*susurrando* Puto judío ¬¬

Kyle: *pasa la página* ¡Aquí hay una frase con letra en cursiva al final de la página, y es de hoy! *leyendo* ¿" _Estoy enamorada de Kenny"?_ ●O●

Kenny: Y-yo... ●\\\●

Cartman: Seguro ya lo tienes claro ¿verdad, Kenny? ;) Vámonos de aquí, ya me están dando nauseas por tanto rosado y muñequitos de mierda ¬.¬

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Stan... **(como casi siempre ¬u¬)**

—¿Como te fue en la pijamada? - habló el pelirrojo preguntándole a la castaña

—Bueno... bien, hablando de cosas de chicas y eso... - contestó ella medio nerviosa, por que se acordaba de lo que dijo esa noche

—Si, y si supieras lo que hicimos nosotros anoche - intervino Stan muy entusiasmado (?)

Daria: *le sangra la nariz?* ●-●

—Si... cambiando de tema... - tuvo que intervenir Cartman, porque sabia que Stan iba a cagarla

—Por cierto, tienes demasiados dibujos pegados en la pared de tu cuarto - comentó Stan imprudentemente **(No es que quiera poner a Stan como un baka, pero tenia que poner a alguno que confesara)**

—¿¡QUEEE?! - exclamó sorprendida la chica

— ¡MIERDA! *se tapa la boca*

—¡¿COMO SABEN QUE TENGO PEGADOS DIBUJOS EN LA PARED DE MI CUARTO?!

—¡Fue idea de Cartman! - gritó Kyle asustadisimo y temblando

—¡CARTMAAN! - ella furiosa le agarró del cuello del abrigo mientras él temblaba de miedo - CON QUE ESTO FUE IDEA TUYA ¿NO?

—L-lo siento, puta, solo tenía curiosidad en saber si te gusta Kenny

—¿Que si me gusta? - reaccionó ella nerviosa, pero más calmada, soltando al gordo del cuello del abrigo - Y-yo... S-solo un poquito *ríe nerviosamente*

—Si, ya lo sabemos - intervino el judío con ironía

—Incluso Kenny se robó el dibujo que hiciste de él ¿verdad, Kenny? - el gordo empujó a Kenny hacia adelante, busco en el bolsillo de su parca y sacó el fan art

—Dame eso ¬.¬ - se lo quita - Bueno, n-no está mal

—Puedes quedártelo, si quieres... - dijo Daria con un poquis de pena

— Esta ben, y, de paso... me veo sensual **(¬u¬)**

Daria: *le sangra la nariz y sonríe como boba*

Cartman: *se ríe como pervertido*

Daria:*voltea a ver a Cartrman* ¡HIJA DE RE MIL PUTAS! *lo golpea*

 **Fin**

 **Buuueno, hasta aquí otro intento de fic, espero que les haya gustado. Como podrán notar, este capitulo abarcó más de 2.000 palabras(casi 3.000, incluyendo este aviso), es mi regalo de navidad por mi retraso (?) Ahora les daré un pequeño aviso:**

 **He visto ya muchos fan fics de South Park, y casí todos tienen que ver con el Yaoi, y debo decir que son bastante buenos... e.e okno. La cosa es que, hay bastantes fics Yaoi de SP ¿y yo que hago? Creo una Marry Sue que se casa con Kenny (?)**

 **Me siento muy decepcionada de mí misma, y para reparar mi error, me dedicaré de ahora en adelante a puro Yaoi, porque, sinceramente, casi nadie lee mis fics (Tal vez porque son solo 2, o porque tienen una OC) y los fic Yaoi con una buena trama, casi como de telenovela tienen masivos reviews (Créanme, lo sé ¬u¬)**

 **En el primer capitulo de este fic, Luis Carlos me preguntó que fics haría más adelante, le respondí mencionando los que tenía en mente. Esos fics que había mencionado, involucran directamente a Daria, mi OC. No lo los voy a escribir, porque pasará igual que con este fic y el anterior. Así que como dije antes, me dedicare solo al Yaoi**

 **Inner: ¿Que pasará con Daria? No la vas a desechar así de fácil ¿verdad? (Puse a la Inner preguntando eso, por que me imagino que Luis Carlos preguntándome eso)**

 **No mijos, no la quitare, pero si la pondré como Semi-protagonista en esos fics Yaoi (como me dijo cierto colombiano e.e), es que no quiero dejarla desamparada u.u (?) Bueno, este es el "pequeño" aviso.**

 **Bye n.n**


End file.
